


Ten Thousand and Three

by Rebear



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 19:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12260898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebear/pseuds/Rebear
Summary: They were home, under Lance's second favorite star in the universe. The sun came second only to Keith in Lance's heart, a sentiment that made Keith tear up the first time he heard it in his wedding vows. Lance, the man who pined for earth every time they were away, chose Keith as his favorite star.(Written for the Klance zine Intertwined Galaxies.)





	Ten Thousand and Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Klance zine Intertwined Galaxies. I applied for it before realizing that... crap... I'd have to write something that wasn't too spicy for general audiences. I have to thank my friend Amanda for the inspiration for this piece! I hope you all enjoy and I hope you managed to grab a copy of the zine :)

 

When Keith woke up, it happened slowly. Without an alarm set to startle and hurry him though the morning routine, he could indulge in taking his time, still halfway wrapped up in sleep. The blankets kept him warm, even as he turned his head to find refreshing coolness on the fresh side of his pillow. With a stretch and a yawn he opened his eyes, but the bright sunlight kept them from focusing. After straining through the first waking blinks, his sight focused on the man beside him.   
  
Lance was beautiful, still asleep and laying on his stomach, his only movements the slow rhythm of his breath. The blanket had fallen off his shoulders, revealing skin so warm and radiant in the window-filtered sunlight that he seemed to be glowing all on his own. With his eyes closed the curl of his long lashes followed the curve of his nose, and even his bed head seemed to frame his face and leave him all the more handsome.   
  
_ I love him, _ Keith thought, just like he'd done ten thousand and one times in his life before. It had been a long time since their first days as teammates, when their rivalry brought them close enough to realize from where exactly their intense emotions stemmed. After they each took a breath, they fell in love among those distant stars in the most dire of times.   
  
Now, though, the days of fighting the Galra were over, and as paladins of Voltron they'd retired from leading the resistance to be peacekeeping diplomats. Even after all these years, their schedule was far from predictable, hopping from one galaxy to another, speaking with councils and making appearances. A day off like today was rare, and the two of them were taking advantage.   
  
They were home, under Lance's second favorite star in the universe. The sun came second only to Keith in Lance's heart, a sentiment that made Keith tear up the first time he heard it in his wedding vows. Lance, the man who pined for earth every time they were away, chose Keith as his favorite star.    
  
The memory of that compelled Keith to put an arm around him in a warm embrace and press a kiss to his cheek. Lance hummed happily in response, barely waking but shifting slightly on his side, revealing an unglamorous drool stain on the pillow. Keith laughed, quietly adding one more  _ I love him _ to his mental collection.   
  
With a sigh he sat up and stretched again. The clock read just past nine, and his energy was boosted enough from his husband's love to get up for the day.    
  
He made his way to the kitchen and went through the motions of making coffee: grinding the beans, filling the filter, starting the brew. If the noise from the grinder didn't wake Lance up, the smell of it brewing just might.   
  
While he waited for the too-slow drip, Keith picked up his tablet and began scrolling through intergalactic news headlines, but quickly felt tired... This was his day off. Space could wait one day. Instead his eyes fell upon a book on the coffee table, one Lance had been reading before. Careful not to disturb the location of his bookmark, Keith opened to the cover page and began reading.   
  
A few pages of exposition later, Keith heard footsteps from their bedroom, and the sound of a shower running. Lance's soft shower singing made for lovely background music, and Keith smiled as he kept reading.    
  
The coffee finished before Lance's shower did, but by then Keith was determined to read through until the end of the first chapter. He only looked up when he saw movement, a damp-haired Lance looking cozy in what used to be Keith's favorite sweater. Years ago he'd let Lance, who'd taken a liking to it because of who it belonged to, claim it as his own.   
  
They shared smiles, and Lance made his way to the kitchen cabinet for their favorite mugs; Lance's mug a chipped, sentimental one from his childhood, and Keith's mug made of glass etched with their wedding date.   
  
Keith watched Lance over the top edge of his book. His movements were always so fluid, like he was swimming through the motions of adding milk to his own cup (Keith preferred it black).   
  
Where Keith would be careful and watch his steps as he walked with two full mugs, Lance didn't have to give it a second thought, his body flowing perfectly through the space.   
  
Keith nodded in appreciation as Lance handed him his coffee, but set it down to let it cool and keep reading. Lance settled next to him and held his mug in both hands, slowly leaning in closer to read until his head rested on Keith's shoulder. Keith heard him exhale in amusement, presumably because it was unusual for Keith to be so immersed in a book. He responded with a raised eyebrow and a shrug, which made Lance laugh and move on closer, linking their arms together.   
  
The two of them were so comfortable together, Lance reading over his shoulder, Keith sometimes absently toying with the beads of Lance's bracelet with his free hand. It almost seemed their breathing was in sync, both of them sighing contentedly with every page turn. Only when they reached the end of the first chapter did Keith put the book down, then slowly pulled Lance into a sweet kiss.   
  
Both of them were smiling after that. Lance shifted in his seat as if he were trying to decide to break the comfortable silence or not, but after a moment seemed to decide to take the first drink of his coffee.    
  
A sudden yelp startled Keith. Apparently the coffee was hotter than he'd been expecting, because Lance was putting his mug down and making pained noises while pointing to his mouth. "Quiznak! It's still hot!" It wasn't until he recovered from the pain and was hanging his head in embarrassment that Keith laughed, the whole sight just hopelessly endearing.   
  
And for the ten thousand and third time, Keith thought,  _ I love him. _

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter [@ihatelance](https://twitter.com/ihatelance) and we can be bff and yell about klance or Rolo or basically anything LOL. And you can find me on [Tumblr](https://ihatelance.tumblr.com/) too!


End file.
